civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacal II (Civ4)
Pacal II (23 March 603 – 28 August 683), also known as K'inich Janaab' Pakal, was the king of the Mayan city state of Palenque. General Info Pacal leads the Maya in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Holkan Unique Building: Ball Court Starting Techs: Mysticism, Mining AI Traits Pacal is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: culture (5) and growth (2). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 2 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 50% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 15% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 300 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 10 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 100 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 40 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Pacal II, also known as Pacal the Great or "The Shield," was successor to the lineage and Mayan city today known as Palenque. Born in 603, Pacal II became King of Palenque in 615 and ruled it until his eightieth birthday, dying in 683. During Pacal's youth, the city of Palenque came under continual raids from the neighboring states of Pomona and Calakmul to the south. Palenque's male population was decimated, as men were taken prisoner or sacrificed by the various raiders, leaving Pacal's mother, Lady Sak K'uk, at the reins of the city until Pacal came of age. Taking the throne at the age of twelve, Pacal's reign suffered another decade of raids and even the kidnapping of a noble family member. Several victorious campaigns to subjugate minor city-states would mark the turning point for the young ruler and Pacal gradually found himself in command of a powerful and respected city. Taking revenge on those that once preyed upon his own, Pacal led raids against Pomona, securing his city's hegemony among the Mayans. Once an established power, Pacal began construction of numerous great structures, like the Palace of Palenque, one of the most exceptional examples of Mayan architecture visible today. Despite his success in saving his people from the raids of Pomona, Pacal was always looked down upon for inheriting the throne from his mother, rather than from a male predecessor. To combat this, the Mayan ruler engaged in a grand retelling of his Palenque family lineage, proclaiming the divinity of his mother, himself and his son, Kan Balam. This grand history of the Palenque lineage can be seen today lining the walls of the Temple of the Inscription, Pacal's massive burial pyramid. Category:Mayan Category:Expansive Leaders (BtS) Category:Financial Leaders (BtS)